Mark Of Athena
by bufferpeice
Summary: This is my first story for FanFic so review please! NO FLAMING! Percy and his friends are reunited at Camp Jupiter but not everybody is happy. Somebody betrays them... who could it be? Read to find out!
1. Reunion

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Percy as he saw a huge ship rocketing towards him.  
Luckily, it was just Leo's ship coming towards him.  
Nobody attacked the ship even though Octavian was giving him a dirty look.  
Reyna looked happy as she saw Jason in the battle ship.  
"Terminus is going to have a heart attack" worried Hazel as the Argo II landed in the city.  
"ARGH!" screamed Terminus. "NO WEAPONS PAST THE POMERANIAN LINE!  
" Everybody turned to Terminus and Frank stepped up and told Terminus that they were friends and that everything would be okay.  
But inside, Frank had knew that not everybody would get along.  
Percy looked around and saw Annabeth and gave her a big grin.  
"Hey" said Percy. "Long time, no see!" Annabeth told him.

"SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC QUICK!" screamed Frank and Hazel suddenly as they saw Katie Bell from Camp Half blood covered in blood.  
Octavian stood over her with a sword and then looked up as everybody turned and stared at Octavian.  
" OH MY GOSH!" yelled Percy for the second time of the day.  
Octavian looked around, and then quickly fled out of Camp Jupiter's borders.  
He had escaped out into the night!  
Everybody crowded around Katie but she turned grey, and then disappeared.  
Some people cried, some looked angry and cursed Octavian.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled and Jupiter the God of the Sky (Zeus, whatever) came rising up from the ground.  
"People have perished, and Octavian has turned sides.  
7 people shall go west and defeat Octavian.  
You will find him in Medusa's Lair.  
Everybody quickly decided that Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel & Frank will go.  
Little did everybody know, Octavian was spying on them right at that very moment...  
He quickly ran off to report to Gaea what he had found out.  
Everybody went to sleep but Percy couldn't sleep.  
He and Annabeth walked out to the rail of the ship.  
"Did I ever tell you about The Mark of Athena?" said Annabeth anxiously.  
"No, what's that?" said Percy in wonder

"Well... you know how my Fatal Flaw is my pride?" Annabeth said getting teary eyed."Well , I got a curse that could destroy anything including my friends.  
" Percy's jaw dropped when he heard that he could get killed by his friend Annabeth.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" said Percy in disbelief

"I was too scared to tell you" cried Annabeth before running of into the night.

The next day, all 7 of them woke up late, so when they woke up, they quickly got onto the Argo II.  
The head of the Argo II was made out of Festus the Dragons head.  
Leo patted Festus's head.  
"I wish you were here!" murmured Leo  
Everybody sat on the seats while Leo went to work on starting the ship.  
BANG! Suddenly, a deafening BANG filled the air as an army of Gaea's monsters marched across The Field Of Mars.  
Startled, everybody didn't know what was going on, but they grabbed their weapons and marched into battle.  
"_Pila!"_yelled Reyna and everybody bristled there spears.  
When Reyna yelled FIRE the wave of death(spears) cut through the enemies lines and destroyed 5000 monsters.  
But everybody was still surrounded by monsters!  
At the front of the Argo II, Leo was trying to land the ship so they could help the 5th Cohort in battle.  
Percy's eyes filled with hatred as he saw Octavian leading the battle.  
He must have heard that the best people in the 2 camps were going to leave Camp Jupiter to go on the quest.  
If they had left any sooner, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel & Frank would've missed the battle.  
BOOOOM! Suddenly, the Argo II exploded in mid air!

**Is this the end of Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and Percy?**


	2. The Great Battle

At the speed of light, Blackjack, Guido, Porkpie and all the other Pegasus flew under them just in time.  
"Phew!" said Leo as his Pegasus landed smoothly on the ground." I thought we were goners!"  
"_How's that for speedy?"_ bragged Blackjack, who was speaking in Percy's head.  
"_Not bad!"_ Percy told the Pegasus responding in Blackjacks mind.  
_"So I get a sugar cube?"_ asked Blackjack hopefully.  
_"You know they're really bad for you" _said Percy  
_"So it's a deal?"_ said a happy Blackjack  
"A_lright, just this once..."_ Percy said, giving in.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel & Frank quickly got ready for battle and took out their weapons.  
Frank shot down one monster at a time with his new Bow & Arrow.  
Hazel rode Arion into battle and swung at the enemy with her Calvary Sword.  
Jason summoned lighting with his lance.  
Piper sweet talked the Ogres and then stabbed them.  
Leo smashed the Cyclops with his 10 pound Celestial Bronze hammer.  
Annabeth turned invisible and got behind the enemies and then stabbed with her bronze knife.  
As for Percy... he went straight for Octavian.

Octavian sneered as he saw Percy come at him.  
"HAIIIIIYA!" yelled Percy and a huge wave of water washed towards Octavian.  
Octavian looked panicked but closed his eyes and disappeared.  
He re-appeared behind Percy and slashed at him.  
"URGH!" screamed Percy as he fell down.  
He quickly got back up and slashed with Riptide.  
Percy's mind went into Auto Pilot. Slash, Block, Sidestep, Slash, Block...  
"STOP THAT WIND!" Yelled Octavian as he got buffeted back a step.  
Percy looked at himself in the reflection on the lake and saw that he was surrounded by his own personal hurricane.  
"Sweet, but a little more!" muttered Percy under his breath.  
WHOOOOM! Octavian was knocked down from the force.  
"RETREAT!" screamed Octavian as Percy got nearer.  
Suddenly, all the monster disappeared.  
Gaea had teleported them away!

Angry that he had let Octavian escape, Percy drove his sword into the ground.  
"You did your best" Jason told Percy as he saw Percy's sad face.  
"Octavian's going to pay for what he's done!" roared Percy.  
The next day, The 7 friends hired a aeroplane to fly west and defeat Octavian.  
All the way there, Percy felt like he was going to blow up, he HATED Octavian!  
Percy was also nervous because he was in Jupiter's territory.  
When they got to Rochester, which was west of New York, Percy saw a faint shadow.  
It was actually more like a few 100,000,000 shadows...  
"OH MY GOSH!" Piper screamed as she saw over 100,000,000 monsters coming towards them, roaring, growling and shrieking.  
All seven friends had just fallen into a trap!

** UH OH! This is bad news for the seven of them!** **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Gaia, The Worst Of All

WHOOOOOM! The ground exploded before all the friends eyes and The Big 3 Gods of Olympus rose out of the ground.  
In a flash, all the monsters exploded into dust as Zeus's lightning bolt paralysed all the monsters, Poseidon's trident summoned a Tsunami and smashed it down onto the enemies crushing them under its weight, and as for Hades... he summoned the dead to fight against the Ogres, Cyclops, Hydras and Hellhounds.  
The Gods were crushing the enemies but more kept coming until Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were too tired to fight anymore.  
Annabeth went invisible and found that Gaea was behind all the monsters and was summoning more.  
Gaea suddenly summoned a ray of light and blasted all 3 Gods of Olympus and they fell over, sizzling and writhing in pain.  
All of the friends took out their weapons and attacked Gaea.  
Hammers, Lances, Knives, Swords, Daggers and Arrows flew at Gaea but she deflected all of the weapons with the back of her hand.

"We'll never be able to defeat Gaea!" groaned Frank as all his arrows bounced of Gaea.  
KAPOW! Gaea was taken by surprise and Frank's arrow found it's mark, Gaea was propelled backwards as the force of the arrow pushed Gaea into the wall.  
"ARGH!" Gaea screamed in rage as all the weapons hit her.  
The seven friends quickly learnt that if you took Gaea by surprise, then it would hurt her.  
Just when it seemed that Gaea was going to get overwhelmed, Octavian appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Annabeth in the back.  
"NOOOO!" screamed Percy  
Percy's eyes turned red as he saw Annabeth fall onto the ground, not moving.  
Percy turned to face Octavian. "I'm going to put you in a world of PAIN!" yelled Percy as he charged at Octavian.  
Octavian ducked under Riptide as Percy went for Octavian's head.  
Percy feinted a strike at the right and then striked at Octavian's body.  
Percy's sword connected with Octavian and he screamed in pain as the sword cut through him.  
Octavian disappeared into grey dust and Percy stomped on it, then he quickly ran to Annabeth.  
He fed her Ambrosia and Nectar and she sat up.  
"urgh... I don't feel that well." groaned Annabeth as she sat up.  
Suddenly, she toppled over and didn't get back up...

**OOOOOH! This is a Cliff Hanger! REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN WRITE MORE! **


	4. Hunters to the rescue!

Annabeth slowly got back up but she was injured badly.  
Percy brought Annabeth over to the plane and she lay down and went to sleep.  
"Is she alright?" asked Hazel, who was worried about Annabeth.  
"Yeah, i think so, she just needs lost of rest." Percy said, even though he was very agitated and he was not very sure.  
Gaea, who had seen all this, was very angry that Percy had killed Octavian and had decided to get revenge on Percy and the others.  
BZZZZZZZZZZ! The bright beam of light was sizzling on Gaia's finger and she was about to hurl it down onto Percy but then then a war horn sounded.  
About 50 girls in ski parka's ran into the field with Thalia as the leader. It was the Hunters!  
"FIRE!" yelled Thalia and arrows rained down on Gaia.  
"URGH!, i going to get my revenge!" exploded Gaia and she hurled her beam of light at Percy and all the hunters.  
BOOOM! All the hunters and Percy went flying into the walls of an old castle.  
Gaia hurled another beam at Percy but Thalia leapt in front and held up Aegis, which was Thalia's trusty shield.  
Annabeth, who had no idea what was happening, stumbled out of the plane, rubbing her eyes.  
"AHA!" said Gaia in triumph as she hurled a final beam at Annabeth and then disappeared.  
Annabeth stumbled out of the way as the beam hit the plane and it blew up.  
All the debris flew everywhere as Percy and Jason dived towards Annabeth and caught her as she fell.  
Suddenly, everybody froze and felt a strange tingling sensation.  
They were teleporting! Everything went black...  
They re-appeared at Camp Jupiter and everybody gasped in shock because they were having War Games at that very moment!  
Then everybody rushed towards them and they congratulated all the hunters and Percy's friends.  
"I could of killed Gaia myself,!" boasted Annabeth and then gasped and covered her mouth. " I'm so sorry! It was my pride again!"

**Uh oh, Annabeth's Pride is getting worse... Review so i can write more!**


End file.
